


Galaxies Collide

by ohaiitsarielle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohaiitsarielle/pseuds/ohaiitsarielle
Summary: "Your hand touching mine. This is how galaxies collide." - Sanober KhanRey feels alone and Ben assures her that she isn't.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Galaxies Collide

**Author's Note:**

> In which Luke didn't cockblock them in that hut.
> 
> This is also inspired by a wonderful gif on Tumblr:  
> https://spacesourcx.tumblr.com/post/190013224318/the-scene-we-get-the-scene-that-we-were-suppose
> 
> (Also totally un-beta'd because I wasn't going to wait.)

  
  


Their Force bonds had become more frequent as of late. Stronger. It seemed like the Force didn’t want them to be interrupted with their conversations. It opened them up to each other when it sensed that they were alone, mainly when they were milling about their mundane daily tasks. Innocent enough. 

But this night was different.

It was mostly quiet in the hut, aside from the rain softly batting against the roof of the hut and the fire crackling lightly.

Rey’s face was half lit from the fire, the other half almost shrouded in darkness. It did nothing to hide the tears that were falling.

“I thought that I’d find answers here. I was wrong,” she started. She clutched the blanket around her tighter.

Ben listened silently.

“I’ve never felt so alone,” she concluded, staring at the ground. 

He felt his heart breaking. He would never open himself up so emotionally for _anyone_. But for Rey...she was the exception. Ever since the day he took off his mask to reveal his face to her.

Kylo saw the tears and fought the urge to reach out and wipe them away. Although their Force bonds were strong, he wasn’t sure how far he could push it.

So he offered what he thought would be words of comfort.

“You’re not alone,” he whispered quietly, swallowing nervously. 

She looked up and was surprised. Almost the entirety of his face was stoic...except his eyes. They looked _alive_. As if he was repressing every emotion and letting them escape through those alone. It was frightening, but she couldn’t look away. 

“Neither are you,” she replied.

She was right. He wasn’t. If only she would stand by his side and start anew with him. He offered to train her when he saw that she was his _equal._ He never met anyone who could match him until now. She intrigued and enchanted him. 

When she denied him, it had hurt him in a way that was indescribable. It struck a chord in him that shook him to his core.

“...it isn’t too late...” Rey pleaded quietly. 

He tilted his head at her with almost a child-like innocence. 

_What are you asking me?_

_Trust me._

It was as if a magnet started pulling her towards him: she slowly raised her right hand up from underneath her blanket. Offering it to him. 

He glanced down, and he felt the familiar muscle under his left eye twitch. 

Without breaking eye contact with her, he removed one of his gloves. 

Part of him had always wondered what her skin felt like under his fingers. To deny to himself that he wasn’t attracted to her was a lie in of itself. He found himself admiring those sinewy arms and legs more often than he’d like to admit. 

Sometimes, when he was alone in his quarters, he wondered what it would be like to have them wrapped aroun--

He forced his mind shut for a moment before Rey could read his thoughts. Steeling himself, he opened up the connection again. 

Her lithe fingers stretched outwards. Waiting. 

His hand was shaking as it reached out to her. There was a pause as his fingers paused a breath away from hers. Was this even possible? There was only one way to find out.

Their hands clasped together and he felt her thumb delicately rest on top of his index finger. Like lovers reaching for each other across a kitchen table over supper. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the shock that rolled down his spine at what he saw. Ben was careful not to let it show on his face, but the clench in his jaw betrayed him. Rey sharply inhaled and stared at him with her mouth agape, apparently affected as much as he was. A single tear fell, and he wasn’t sure if it was out of joy or fear.

They were greeted with different visions that ended the same way: them together at the end of all things.

Ben saw Rey sitting beside him in the throne room. She was dressed in black robes and wielded a double-bladed lightsaber that glowed red, matching his. She was twirling it idly, a smirk tugging at the end of her lips. The glow of her lightsaber highlighted the mischievous twinkle in her eye. One leg was casually draped over the arm of her chair, her robe slipping to reveal black tights and boots that only highlighted the benefits of her training with his guidance; her thigh, strong and muscular. She gazed at him with a heat that he had never known and it sparked an arousal that caused his groin to stir. He reached towards her and pulled her mouth to his, eager to fulfill his most carnal desire...

Rey saw Ben as her co-pilot on the Millenium Falcon, off to explore worlds unknown. Not because they _had_ to, but simply because they could. They were alone. Gone were his black robes and his helmet. He was dressed down to a black sweater that had seen better days, but it also highlighted how broad his chest and shoulders were. She recalled their previous Force bond where he was right out of the fresher; it took everything in her not to stare at his naked torso. The most she allowed herself to look was a quick glance up and down, but she noted the lines of his abs that disappeared into the waistband of his training pants. She wanted to follow it with her hands and her mouth. Their eyes met across the aisle and she leaned towards him, joyous that he was meeting her halfway...

He snapped her out of her reverie.

 _Don’t be afraid. I feel it too…_ He smirked at her, clearly having inherited his father’s roguish charm. 

_I’m glad that makes two of us._ She blushed, but didn’t dare break her gaze.

They were still staring at each other, neither of them willing to move or speak out loud. They were both excited and yet afraid of what might follow. If their bond was allowing them to touch, who knew what else they were capable of.

She was idly rubbing his finger with her thumb, as gentle as a whisper in the night. If she did any more than that, she was certain that she wouldn’t be able to control herself. Not when he was looking at her like _that._

Ben slowly reached his hand further and firmly held her hand. He gasped at the shockwave that reverberated around them. It was as if the Force was singing to them, delighted that they were together in this way. He leaned down and kissed her hand with reverence. His lips were soft as she imagined. She wanted them elsewhere. Everywhere. 

She had to remind herself to breathe, entranced by how delicately he was touching her. Kylo Ren was notorious throughout the galaxy for his brute strength and ruthless use of the Force. Using any means to achieve his ends. 

But _Ben._

Ben Solo was the other side of the coin. He was calculating, but mindful. Weighing all possibilities before acting. If she didn’t know any better, she imagined that he would be an excellent lover...

Rey broke her hand free and his eyes snapped back to hers, questioning. 

_Do you want to stop?_

Rey shook her head and his eyes widened, imperceptibly. 

She reached up and gently caressed his face with her other hand, thumbing the scar that she left upon him in their battle long ago. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, covering her hand with her own. Unbelievably, he sighed. The warmth of his hand was welcoming compared to the coolness of his usual leather gloves. She could feel the calluses that covered his palm, a result of countless hours of training. Rey wondered what they would feel like on her skin…

_Only if that what’s you want, sweetheart._

“Ben…I...”, she croaked, finally breaking the silence. Words were failing her at the gravity of what she wanted to say aloud. She bit her lower lip and didn’t miss the way that his eyes followed. 

He looked back up at her, slowly got up from the pot he was sitting on, and got down on one knee in front of her. Raising his other hand, he hovered it just away from her cheek. 

“Rey, if this is going to go any further, I need to know what you want,” he whispered. 

He could hear the gears turning over in her mind as she could feel the weight of her words on her tongue. Rey was absentmindedly stroking his cheek as she was thinking, sending sparks of pleasure straight to his core. She was looking at the ground and then looked at him, a new determined gaze in her eyes, echoing the look she gave him in his vision. 

“You.”

It was like all of the air got sucked out of the room and Ben froze.

“I want you, Ben,” she breathed out, closing the gap of his hand and placed it on her cheek. She laced her fingers through his and gently smiled at him, turning to kiss his hand.

He leaned towards her and pressed their foreheads together. They both closed their eyes and drank each other’s presence in like the finest whiskey in the galaxy. Ben let out the breath he was holding and he thumbed her cheek, delighted that her skin was as soft as he imagined. He wondered if she was this soft everywhere else…

_You’ll find out soon enough, Ben._

Rey sighed as his hand slowly moved from her cheek to the back of her head, cradling it. He let go of her other hand and placed it on the middle of her back, embracing her in his arms. She mirrored him, not wanting to let go. Not for one another moment.

The blanket fell to the floor. Neither of them would have noticed. 

They pulled apart far enough that they could look at each other. Her gaze dropped down to his mouth and back up to him. She leaned in, as did Ben.

When their lips finally crushed together, it was as if the world stopped.

She wrapped her arms around him, going to her knees to match him. She pressed herself closer to him until their chests were flush. Ben moved his hands around her waist and marveled at how perfectly she fit. Like she was meant to be there.

Their lips moved together like they had known each other forever, and Ben couldn’t help the groan that escaped. He had to have _more_.

He broke away from her lips and started peppering her neck, shoulder, wherever he could reach with kisses. His hands roamed up and down his back, with one hand eventually squeezing her ass. 

“Ben,” Rey moaned, threading her fingers through his hair. She needed her body against his. 

“I know,” he gasped.

She started to stand up, as did Ben, never breaking away from his embrace. She kissed him again in earnest, standing on her tiptoes. He growled and picked her up from behind her thighs in one sweep and firmly locked her legs around his waist. With the little effort that he could offer to the Force since he was otherwise occupied, Ben was somehow able to gain a full sense of her surroundings. With that, he pushed her up against the wall. 

Rey grinded her hips into his pelvis, sighing at the delicious sensation of his hardness hitting her in just the right spot. Based on his moans, she knew that he was enjoying it too. Her head lolled back against the wall, exposing her lovely neck for him. She hoped if he could feel how wet she was and wanted nothing more than for him to know it was all for him. 

He started laying down kisses on her neck and had every intention of being gentle, until she started shuddering in his arms and gyrating her hips into his erection. Ben groaned and bit where her neck met her shoulder. She gasped and somehow managed to wrap her legs around him tighter, needing more pressure. Feeling how wet she was through her pants only drove his arousal through the roof.

If there was one thing that Ben was certain of at this moment in time, it was that there was no way that things were going to continue like this with her up against the wall. He wanted to be on top of her. Inside her. Feeling how he would stretch her open and have her screaming his name over and over and over…

_I swear to Maker, if you don’t get on top of me..._

“I’m just getting started,” Ben answered out loud. Rey smiled against his lips. 

He found his way to her cot. Holding her up with one arm and guiding her down with the other, he kneeled and gently laid her down. Repositioning himself between her widespread legs was nothing short of divine.

Rey savored his weight on top of her. It made her feel safe and secure. But this wasn’t enough.. Unwrapping her arms from around his neck, she made quick work of removing his jacket and getting his tunic out from under those ridiculous pants. He chuckled and finished taking it off for her. She stared unabashedly.

“Like what you see?” he teased. The Force Bond when she caught him shirtless had been burned in his brain with the vision of him taking it further. The look in her eyes fueled _many_ lonely nights for him. 

“It’d be better if we were both naked and you were fucking my brains out,” she plainly stated, pleased at how his eyes widened. He growled and kissed her fiercely, all but ripping off her sash. They broke apart long enough for him to remove her tunic and throw it across the hut. She was left in her breast band and he lowered himself until their lips were barely brushing each other. 

“Careful with what you say, my little scavenger,” he whispered, tugging at her lower lip. She gasped and felt the arousal shoot down between her legs. Ben slowly undid her bun and then moved her face to gain access to her ear. His breath hot on her ear only elicited more moans, much to his delight. 

“You keep talking like that and this will be over faster than we’d both like. I don’t know about you, but I intend to ravish you all night long,” he nipped at her earlobe, soothing it with a kiss. 

His fingers ghosted across her collarbone to the hem of her breast band. 

“May I?” He asked. She made it clear as day that she wanted him, but he always wanted to make sure that he had her consent every moment.

She guided his hands to the back of her band, allowing him to untie it. Rey propped herself up on her forearms so that he had better access. 

_Yes, yes, yes._ _Now and forever, yes, Ben._ She looked at him like he was the only thing in the universe that mattered. 

He stopped at her words and stared at her. She swallowed, but pressed forward.

“I love you,” she stated, that brilliant smile breaking out. 

He could have wept at those three words. 

“I know,” he replied, kissing her. “I love you too.”

Smiling against her lips, he kissed his way down her neck, collarbone, to her breasts. Her gasps were music to his ears while her fingers were in his hair. He didn’t think that hair pulling could be a turn-on, but she was proving him wrong. _Kriff,_ that felt incredible. 

He had had trysts in the past, but they were perfunctory. Lacking passion. They ended with a sad excuse of an orgasm and him often needing to satisfy himself later on. 

This. This was nothing like those.

He licked and gently bit her nipple, loving the whimpering noises she was making. His hand massaged her other breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. They were quickly hardening under his touch, which only made her moan louder. Her fingers were holding onto his hair like it was the only thing keeping her from floating away.

“Harder,” she breathed out, her hips writhing and aching to have more pressure. 

He paused and grinned. Trying not to bite _too_ much harder, he fulfilled her request and was granted with sighs of pleasure. He gave attention to her other breast, biting her nipple. Rey grabbed his head and pulled him to her, kissing him. She squirmed under him.

“You seem like you need something,” he teased, kissing down her stomach until he reached the waistband of her pants. His fingers skimmed them and he grinned as she moaned.

She grabbed his hands and put them on her pants, guiding him to take them off. He chuckled as removed them and tossed them aside. Staring at her underwear, she was _soaked_. If he wasn’t hard before, well, he was hard as steel now. 

“ _Fuck,_ Rey. Look at you,” he murmured as he tentatively kissed her through the fabric. He was _not_ prepared for her hands to fly in his hair and push him forward. “So wet for me. You’ve been thinking about this for a long time, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Ben. _Please_ ,” she gasped. 

“Please, what?” he asked politely, sitting up so he could slide them off of her legs. He firmly pushed her legs open, laying a trail of kisses up her thigh to her cunt. The sensation of his breath on her was enough to make her come. 

He kneeled before her, ready to worship her, the altar as her hips.

“Fuck me with your tongue, with your fingers, with your cock,” she begged, her hips desperate to grind on his mouth. He pinned her hips down, chuckling. She spread her legs wider.

“Such dirty words coming out of a pretty little mouth. I love the way you spread your legs for me,” he spoke before _finally_ licking up her slit to her throbbing clit. 

Her hands flew to his hair and pulled with each move that he made. He moved his tongue in flat, broad strokes over her clit, savoring her moans. Alternating with gently sucking on it and licking around it in circles made her cry out louder. Every time that she bucked against him, he shoved her hips against the cot. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible before he intended on fucking her senseless. 

He never wanted to forget how she tasted. Earthy and utterly Rey. He stuck his tongue inside her and almost stopped at the filthy noises she made. He could have listened to her forever. Ben snuck one hand away from her hip and inserted one finger inside, his breath knocked out.

“Gods, you take me so well. I can’t wait to sink my cock inside you and make you mine,” he gasped.

She whimpered. “I need more, Ben. I can take it.” 

“I’ll _make_ you take it,” he growled as he slipped a second finger inside her, continuing his work on her clit in tandem. She grunted and released her hold on his hair, grabbing the sheets until her knuckles turned white. 

He curled his fingers inside her until he felt the rigid tissue. He gently stroked it in sync with licking her clit and was egged on by her gasps. They became faster and higher pitched. She was close. He could feel it in the way that her walls were starting to pulsate around his finger, in the way the Force was emanating from her.

“Ben, I’m so close. I want to come so bad,” she sobbed. She was right on the edge of her orgasm, but couldn’t seem to get over the crest. . 

“I know, baby. You’ve been so good for me, taking my fingers like this. I want you to feel so good. Come for me, sweetheart,” he pleaded, breaking away from her clit to whisper in her ear.

“You want this cock, don’t you? You want me raw, balls deep inside you? Do you want me to fill you up with my cum?” He snarled, biting her ear. His fingers rubbed on that spot until it was a continuous delicious pressure...

His words went straight to her clit. That was all that she needed to send her over. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuc--” Her cries were cut off by her orgasm ripping through her, starting from her core and washing over her entire body. Her back arched off the bed as she dug her heels in. She slumped down, her legs swaying until they flopped down. 

Ben lovingly kissed her thighs. He felt her pull him towards her and he followed, getting back on top of her. She kissed him deeply, moaning at the taste of herself on his tongue. Her fingers carded through his hair, wrapping her arms around his neck. She wrapped her legs around his hips and nudged him over.

“Your turn,” she whispered, flipping him onto his back. She straddled him and she smiled against his lips as his hands automatically went to her hips to guide her. Nipping at his glorious lower lip, she kissed him all over his face and paid extra to the scar that she laid on him.

“I never did apologize for this, did I?” She murmured against his skin.

He chuckled, running his fingers up and down her back. “I think we’re well beyond that, but I’ll allow you to indulge me.”

“I’m sorry.” A kiss by the corner of his eye. “For this.” Another by his cheekbone. “And this...gosh I did a number on you.” One more on his shoulder.

She kissed down the scar on his chest, and down his abdomen. She took off his boots, and swiftly unbuttoned his trousers, shoving them off of him and tossing them. He was left in his undershorts, and she could see his dick straining against the fabric. 

Her rendezvous with men on Jakku were few, if only to satisfy their curiosity as much as hers.

She had never wanted to see someone as much as Ben. 

“I think we’re going to do a number on each other by the time we’re done here,” he quipped, his breath shaky in anticipation. His eyes rolled back in his head at the first sensation of her mouth on him. .

“You’re so big,” she purred against him, taking the base of his shaft in one hand while swirling her tongue around the head of his cock. He hissed and held her hand in place. It took everything in him to not fuck her mouth with the exquisite rhythm she had found. He looked down at her, seeing her head bob up and down, and could have come from that alone. 

“Gods, Rey. You’re so good with that tongue. I love seeing you suck my cock,” he babbled.

She gently grabbed him behind his balls and the groan he made was indecent. If she kept going like this, he wasn’t going to last. 

“You’re going to kill me. I need to be inside you _now_ ,” he grunted, pulling her up to him. He flipped them over again, slotting himself between her legs. 

She kissed him while taking his cock in her hand, guiding him to her dripping entrance. She rubbed his head over her clit and they both moaned. 

“You like it when I tease you like this?” She gasped, rubbing in circles. The sounds of him groaning aroused her and she needed to satisfy the itch in her clit. 

“Yeah, but I’d rather be fucking you,” he grunted, thrusing his hips forward to prove a point.

They rested their foreheads together, never breaking eye contact. The rest of the universe could have crumbled around them and they would never blink.

She positioned him at her cunt and he slowly entered her, her moan drawn forth as if from the depths. This was a completely new feeling for her; she felt like she was being filled to the brim. The look in Ben’s eyes as he sunk inside her was almost otherworldly; it echoed his look in the forest when she called the lightsaber to her. Like she was too good to be true.

She stared at him like he was the most important thing in all of creation. Because to her, nothing else mattered but him in the moment. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, feeling how wet she was and how easily he entered. He slid inside her like they had been lovers for ages. Oh how he wanted to pound into her until she was screaming for him, but he wanted this to be pleasurable for her too…

“Move,” she demanded, on the edge of going mad with him not moving inside her.

He chuckled, slowly thrusting in and out by mere inches, pleased at her eyes losing focus.

“Ever had a cock this big inside you?” He growled, his thrusts becoming bigger.

“No. Never like this. Not like you,” she panted out, her fingers clinging to his back. 

“I’m going to ruin you for any other man, Rey.”

_I want no other man but you._

He stilled and stared at her, the look on her face resolute. She reached up and smashed her mouth to his, feeling heat course through her body. He groaned into her mouth and resumed fucking her with a newfound passion that he didn’t know before. Ben drove further into her, falling in love with the way that she was responding to her. 

Rey lifted her hips so that he hit her clit with every thrust. She could feel her clit throbbing with need and she moaned. She writhed under him while she bit into his shoulder. Her fingers clung to his back, leaving scratches. Ben would allow it a thousand times over if it meant that he got to fuck her like this.

Their noises filled the hut until it was all that they knew. 

He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head with one hand. He grabbed her throat with his other hand, being careful to not apply pressure. 

Rey moaned, sparks going straight to her cunt with his large hand around her neck.

His eyes widened at the realization that his Rey was _enjoying_ this. 

“Yeah? You like it when I choke you?” He gasped out, his lips brushing hers. 

“Yes. Love it when you own me,” she mewled.

He snarled at those words and thrusted harder, making her cry out.

“I belong to you. Only you,” he declared.

“Ben…”

With that, words were lost on them as they got lost in the rhythm. He let go of her throat to wrap his hands in her hair as he buried his face in her neck. Her gasps and moans in his ear fueled his desire to fuck her until they both forgot who they were. Her body arched up to meet his. Rey wrapped her legs around him to take even more of his cock inside of her. She could never forget the feeling of him stretching her open, the way that he fucked her raw. All that she could feel around her was _Ben, Ben, Ben._ She didn’t want to. 

He could tell that he was close based on the heat that was building up at the base of his spine and by the way that thought was starting to go out the window. All that he could focus on was chasing his orgasm. But he wanted Rey to be first.

Ben reached a hand down and found her clit. He rubbed it and was rewarded with a whimper. 

“I’m gonna--”

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

“No,” she interrupted him. “I want us to come together.” She batted his hand out of the way and replaced it with hers.

Rey started rubbing herself and could feel her orgasm coming on, curling in a tight coil in her clit, threatening to snap. But she wanted Ben to come with her. She kissed him fiercely.

“Are you close?” she asked.

He groaned at those words, fucking her faster.

“You want me to come inside you? Is that what you want?”

“Yes,” she sighed out.

He could sense that she was close as she was rubbing faster and he could feel her walls pulsate just like before. Feeling it on his cock was a feeling that he would absolutely lie, kill, and steal for.

“I’m gonna come, Ben. Come with me, come with me…” she moaned out, rubbing faster. She screamed, her body suspended with her orgasm taking her over. He fucked her as hard as he could, burying himself to the hilt and following her. 

They laid there, feeling the waves of pleasure roll over them. Neither of them made attempts to move away from each other. The most that they could muster was laying kisses wherever they could reach. 

Ben eventually withdrew from inside her and pulled her to his chest, entangling their legs together. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead and sighed. She drew the blanket over the two of them.

“Will you stay with me?” Rey asked, yawning.

“As long as I can until the bond closes again,” he murmured.

_That’s not what I meant._

He looked down at her and saw her staring into his eyes. In any other instance, he would have pulled away from her and shut the bond. They were opposite sides of a war.

But after this...he didn’t think that he could. Not with how they opened up to each other. How they saw what their future could be...

There was a long pause, but finally Ben responded.

_I will._

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite possibly the most explicit smut I've written. Considering I haven't written proper smut in about 7 years, I think that I did okay.


End file.
